


Tout...

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [4]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Helen attend que son époux rentre de sa partie de chasse.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Tout...

**Author's Note:**

> Sur le thème "Tout", j'ai écrit ce texte en espérant montrer l'état d'Helen lorsque John doit partir avec Reinhard. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain.

Helen Smith n'avait jamais tué personne de ses propres mains,mais à cet instant, lorsqu'elle regarda la silhouette de son époux s'éloigner dans leur allée pour peut-être rencontrer la mort, Helen avait une envie folle de trouver Reinhard Heydrich et de lui tirer une balle en plein cœur. John avait manqué d'être assassiné dans cette ruelle, tout ça à cause de cet Oberstgruppenführer. Ses enfants étaient en danger et si son mari ne revenait pas elle devrait les tuer car si leur ennemi mettait la main sur eux, ils subiraient un sort bien pire que la mort, tout cela était de la faute de cet allemand au cœur d'acier comme il aimait s'appeler. 

Les paroles de John résonnaient encore dans son esprit, lui tordant les boyaux : "Helen s'il s'avère que je ne puisse pas revenir, je veux que tu protèges les enfants." 

Alors la femme de l'Obergruppenführer attendit, passant le temps en s'occupant des enfants, profitant peut-être des derniers instants en leur compagnie, jetant toutes les heures des coups d'œil par la fenêtre. Jennifer s'inquiétait pour sa mère bien qu'elle n'en dit rien, Amy, telle la petite fille qu'elle était, ne remarqua rien et Thomas était parti chez un ami. Helen souhaitait de tout son coeur que son époux rentre sain et sauf, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'homme de sa vie, il était sa raison d'être, sans lui plus rien n'avait de sens. Le père de ses merveilleux enfants devaient rentrer chez eux, ou elle irait le chercher dans les Enfers s'il le fallait. Sa famille était tout pour elle, il n'y avait rien de plus important que son mari et ses trois bébés. 

Finalement le soir venu, Jennifer vint prévenir sa mère qu'une voiture était garée devant chez eux. Le cœur battant à la chamade, Helen ordanna à ses filles de rester dans la cuisine. Se saisissant de l'arme cachée dans un coffret sur la table dans l'entrée, l'épouse de John Smith regarda par la porte et observa le chauffeur ouvrir la portière et à son plus grand soulagement, son mari sortit du véhicule. Refoulant la nausée qui l'avait envie, Helen s'adossa à la porte, des larmes traçant des sillons salés sur ses joues, il était vivant, son beau et grand amour était de retour. Ouvrant le panneau en bois à la volée, le couple se tomba dans les bras, s'embrassant et s'étreignant. 

\- Je vais bien... chuchota John. Je suis là. Tout va bien.


End file.
